prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Play Sound☆
Play Sound☆ is the second duo song to appear in Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It is first performed by Anna Akagi and Sara Midorikawa in Episode 09. Performers * Anna Akagi & Sara Midorikawa - (Episode 09), (Episode 10), (Episode 12), (Episode 13), (Episode 14), (Episode 18), (Episode 22), (Episode 30) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Play Sound hāto ni hibike bureiku・songu honto wa kizuiteirune agetai kirisaku no yo koete Play Sound hāto ni hibike Play Sound kono merodi Tokimeki forutesshimo takanatteru Play Sound mayō toki wa Play Sound kuchizusande Hora rizumu ga supākingu moe agatteru Play Sound sekai wo kaeru Play Sound nijūsō Nōkō kyūto × jōshitsu kūru Kyōteki datte nokku daun! |-| Kanji= Play Sound　ハートに響け　ブレイク・ソング どうしてもっと心の声 聞けないの　ほんとは気付いているね 思ってる通りにただ 動ける強さをあげたい きっと　誰かを貫くのは きっと　でたらめなカッティングさ きっと　はじくピックに宿ったメッセージ 踊りはじめるわ　ピアノ しずけさを切り裂くのよ 空　海　星さえ　越えて Play Sound　ハートに響け Play Sound　このメロディ ときめきフォルテッシモ　高鳴ってる Play Sound　迷うときは Play Sound　くちずさんで ほらリズムがスパーキング　燃えあがってる Play Sound　世界を変える Play Sound　二重奏 もう止まれない 自分を好きに なりたいなら　ついておいで 濃厚キュート×上質クール 強敵だってノックダウン！ |-| English= Play Sound a break song that resounds in your heart In truth, you already have noticed that strength the quietness going beyond them Play Sound resound in the heart Play Sound this melody A throbbing Fortessimo, is blooming Play Sound at the moments you are lost Play Sound with your lips Hey, the rhythm is sparkling, is burning up Play Sound a duet that will Play Sound change the world Richly cute × A fine quality cool Even to a strong enemy Knock Down! Full Version Romaji= Play Sound hāto ni hibike bureiku・songu honto wa kizuite iru ne agetai kirisaku no yo koete Play Sound hāto ni hibike Play Sound kono merodi Tokimeki forutesshimo takanatteru Play Sound sekai wo kaeru Play Sound nijūsō × Kyōteki datte nokku daun! shigeki wo kanjiru koto wo kirameki hyōgen suru atsusa Play Sound mayō toki wa Play Sound kuchizusande Akogare ga sō kuresshendo yomigaeru no Play Sound toki wo kakeru Play Sound nijūsō × Zettai kōkai sasenai hirogareba kibō ga Motto motto suteki ni nareru Uh Yeah! Play Sound hāto ni hibike Play Sound kono merodi Tokimeki forutesshimo takanatteru Play Sound mayō toki wa Play Sound kuchizusande Hora rizumu ga supākingu moe agatteru Play Sound sekai wo kaeru Play Sound nijūsō Nōkō kyūto × jōshitsu kūru Kyōteki datte nokku daun! |-| Kanji= Play Sound　ハートに響け　ブレイク・ソング どうしてもっと心の声 聞けないの　ほんとは気付いているね 思ってる通りにただ 動ける強さをあげたい きっと　誰かを貫くのは きっと　でたらめなカッティングさ きっと　はじくピックに宿ったメッセージ 踊りはじめるわ　ピアノ しずけさを切り裂くのよ 空　海　星さえ　越えて Play Sound　ハートに響け Play Sound　このメロディ ときめきフォルテッシモ　高鳴ってる Play Sound　世界を変える Play Sound　二重奏 濃厚キュート×上質クール 強敵だってノックダウン！ みんなきっと求めてるね 初めての刺激を感じることを じゃあ　届けてあげましょうか ご覧になってね　きらめき もっと　駆け抜けるソロパートで もっと　なんでもできるはずと もっと　頭にねじ込みたいメッセージ お望みのフレーズよりも 深い音で表現する 愛　夢　溶けそうな　熱さ Play Sound　迷うときは Play Sound　くちずさんで 憧れがそう　クレッシェンド　よみがえるの Play Sound　時をかける Play Sound　二重奏 奔放センス×冷静ジャッジ 絶対　後悔させない ドキドキ　ひろがれば希望が生まれるだろう 忘れない　輝くこと もっともっとステキになれる Uh Yeah！ Play Sound　ハートに響け Play Sound　このメロディ ときめきフォルテッシモ　高鳴ってる Play Sound　迷うときは Play Sound　くちずさんで ほらリズムがスパーキング　燃えあがってる Play Sound　世界を変える Play Sound　二重奏 もう止まれない 自分を好きに なりたいなら　ついておいで 濃厚キュート×上質クール 強敵だってノックダウン！ |-| English= Play Sound a break song that resounds in your heart In truth, you already have noticed that strength the quietness going beyond them Play Sound resound in the heart Play Sound this melody A throbbing fortissimo, is blooming Play Sound a duet that will Play Sound change the world × Even to a strong enemy Knock Down! the first stimulation the glitter a deep sound hotness Play Sound at the moments you are lost Play Sound with your lips A look like longing crescendo, let's revive it Play Sound a duet that will Play Sound transcend the time × I will never regret it get excited, hope , Then, you will become more and more wonderful Uh Yeah! Play Sound resound in the heart Play Sound this melody A throbbing fortissimo, is blooming Play Sound at the moments you are lost Play Sound with your lips Hey, the rhythm is sparkling, is burning up Play Sound a duet that will Play Sound change the world Richly cute × A fine quality cool Even to a strong enemy Knock Down! Audio Gallery See Play Sound☆/Image Gallery and Play Sound☆/Video Gallery Trivia * This is Anna's and Sara's first song. Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:Songs Category:Anime Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Songs sung by Anna Category:Songs sung by Sara Category:Duo Song